Les Crocs de la Bête
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Un vampire Shinigami, son partenaire dont on ne sait pas grand chose et les sentiments de nos héros qui s'entrechoquent parfois violemment sous la lune écalate... Quels filets rouges du Destin s'apprêtent à entrer en jeu ? YAOI à venir alors homophobes s'abstenir de lire cette histoire !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Itachi Sakki est à moi contrairement à tous les persos du manga ^^ évidemment d'autres personnages de mon invention viendront par la suite s'ajouter à l'histoire !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Une fiction sur Yami No Matsuei ! Ca faisait longtemps xD Celle-ci démarre fort avec la mort de Tsuzuki dans le monde des vivants. Cette scène qui n'est ni montrée dans le manga ni l'animée me tracassait et je vous propose donc ma propre version de cette scène ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire sera à votre goût ! Yaoi présent alors homophobes, je vous conseil de vite quitter cette page car cette fiction n'est pas faite pour vous. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des personnages !

* * *

**Les Crocs de la Bête**

**T**suzuki tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. La nuit tombait enfin. Comme le temps lui paraissait long. Allongé sur ce lit couvert de draps blancs empestant le désinfectant tout comme l'atmosphère en était saturée. Le brun en avait la nausée mais la force de vomir comme de bouger le moindre de ses membres lui manquait cruellement. Son corps était lourd à cause de toute la morphine que les médecins lui avaient injectés dans l'organisme afin qu'il ne sente plus la douleur de ses tentatives de suicide. A combien en était-il déjà en cette 8ème année d'enfermement ? Car oui, à ses yeux améthystes aussi contre nature que sa propre existence, il était une bête sauvage que l'on gardait enfermée, bien à l'abri du monde extérieur afin de l'étudier. Tsuzuki savait très bien qu'ils ne faisaient que le maintenir en vie, même les infirmières aux regards compatissants ne faisaient strictement rien pour le soulager de cette vie dont il ne voulait plus. Depuis la fin de sa première année passée dans l'établissement médical, le jeune homme de maintenant 26 ans, il avait arrêté de compter ses tentatives visant à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne ressentait plus rien. La morphine en était la cause et il le savait mais… Il était habitué à avoir mal. Et cela depuis des années.

Il vivait avec. Enfin si avoir mal continuellement pouvait s'appeler « _vivre _». Il était différent. Même les besoins les plus basiques à la survie des êtres humains ne lui étaient pas indispensables. Lorsqu'il avait fini par le remarquer, son dégout de lui-même n'avait fait augmenter. Depuis tout jeune, il avait été traité comme un monstre. Il en était un. Cette pensée le hantait et défilait dans son esprit dès qu'il fermait son œil, celui qui n'avait pas été bandé après qu'il ait tenté de se l'arracher. Comme il haïssait son corps ! Toutes ces différences, ses tares qui le composaient, il les détestait. Bien qu'affaibli, son corps s'obstinait à continuer de « _vivre_ » alors que son âme, elle y avait depuis longtemps renoncée. La Mort. Il appelait de tous ses vœux muets mais elle restait loin de lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'accueillir dans ses bras squelettiques.

La nuit avait finalement prit ses quartiers dans le ciel et quelques étoiles solitaires venaient éclairer la Voûte Céleste auprès de la Lune dont les reflets argents se teintaient progressivement de rouge.

\- Vous me semblez bien fourbu pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune…

\- Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? Demanda Tsuzuki d'une voix blanche et totalement vide de ton en tournant la tête vers la voix d'homme qui venait de se faire entendre.

Un homme sortit des ténèbres baignant la pièce. Sans doute de sa taille, la première chose qui éveilla la curiosité du jeune homme brun fut les très faibles battements de cœur de l'individu qui s'assit au bord du lit où il reposait, son ouïe pourtant bien supérieure à la moyenne les distinguaient mais qu'ils soient aussi lents et faibles n'était pas normal. La pâleur de sa peau attira également les yeux mauves sur une main aux longs doigts fins qui se posa sur la sienne où des tuyaux étaient plantés, le reliant aux machines près du lit. Seul l'appareil de mesure cardiaque manquait. Heureusement, songeait parfois Asato.

Le regard las du patient croisa celui argenté du nouveau venu, la chevelure de ce dernier, longue et raide était de la même teinte et tombait sur de larges épaules et sur le torse caché par le tissu noir de la chemise très près du corps, dessinant parfaitement des muscles puissants, saillants sous la peau blafarde. Il portait un pantalon de la même couleur. Tsuzuki le fixa de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Je veux mourir.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous êtes pourtant bien jeune pour vouloir perdre la vie.

\- Tout comme je n'ai jamais demandé à naitre.

L'homme ne répondit pas à cette remarque inhabituelle même pour un malade. A dire vrai, il observait cet homme depuis longtemps. Il savait ce qu'il avait vécu et subit durant cette vie qu'Asato jugeait comme lamentablement ratée. En son âme, il désirait soulager ce bel homme aux envoûtantes prunelles mais il attendait comme une permission de sa part sans comprendre pour quelle raison. Habituellement, il tuait sans attendre, sans poser de questions, ni même chercher le consentement de sa victime, mais avec lui, c'était différent.

\- La Mort est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ?

Un soupir ou un rire désabusé, il ne sut identifier avec certitude, le son qui quitta alors la gorge du brun.

\- Si par-là, vous entendez tenter de mettre une nouvelle fois fin à mes jours si j'en avais la force, oui.

\- Combien depuis la dernière fois ?

Asato sembla réfléchir à la question avant de détourner son regard voilé vers la fenêtre.

\- J'ai cessé de compter depuis la fin de ma première année cloitré dans cette chambre… Depuis 7 ans, je n'ai plus de nombre à énoncer lorsque l'on me pose cette question.

\- Je peux vous donner ce que vous désirez depuis toutes ces années.

A l'entente de cette phrase dite si platement, Asato regarda de nouveau son mystérieux interlocuteur. Un faible sourire vient alors étirer ses lèvres alors que des crocs luisants venaient d'apparaitre aux lèvres de l'homme vêtu de noir. Un vampire. Tsuzuki n'était pas surprit. Dès le départ, il savait. Mais il n'était pas effrayé.

\- En me vidant de mon sang ou en injectant le poison qui suinte sur vos crocs ?

\- Le seconde option est plus enviable pour vous comme pour moi.

Sans perdre son sourire, Tsuzuki tourna la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Offrant sa gorge à son bourreau tant espéré. L'invitation était claire et le vampire s'appuya de ses mains au-dessus de sa « proie » consentante. Lentement, il abaissa ses lèvres vers la gorge tendue vers lui, attirante. L'odeur du brun était un persuasif puissant. Malgré son self-control, la créature de la nuit ne se débattit même pas contre son envie de tuer. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent à quelques millimètres de la chair. Un souffle tiède caressa la peau qui frissonna alors que les battements de cœur du brun restaient les mêmes. Finalement les crocs transpercèrent la chair dans un bruit de tissu déchiré. Asato gémit. Pas de douleur. Le venin se répandit dans ses veines, les brûlants de l'intérieur comme une langue de feu. Le corps de Tsuzuki fut prit de spasmes et suait abondamment alors qu'il ne semblait rien ressentir. Le froid commençait enfin à l'envahir et alors que ses sens perdaient de leur acuité, Tsuzuki entendit un nom.

\- Itachi Sakki*.

Il ne sentit plus rien et puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

Sakki* veut dire _Soif de sang_ en japonais.

Coin des persos

Moi : *_yeux de chibi larmoyant et tout mignon_* Alors vos avis ? Qui veut la suite ? Bien ou pas bien ?

Hisoka : Que de questions... *_lit ce qu'elle vient de finir_* Ou la ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fait encore ?!

Moi : *_sourire sardonique_* Je sais pas !

Muraki : (Mais que fout-il ici, celui-là ?!) *_lit à son tour_* Et après on dit que c'est moi le psychopathe schizophrénique du groupe...

Tsuzuki : *_regard noir envers le médecin_* Toi, c'est confirmé depuis le début. Elle, ça restait à voir mais là...

Tatsumi : *_hausse les épaules en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel_* Y a plus d'espoir...

Moi : *_chantonne_* Noir c'est noir, il n'y a plus d'espoir ! Et gris, c'est gris et c'est finiiiiiii !

Watari : Ca devient grave...

Hisoka : *_s'incline avec respect_* Laissez des reviews histoire que l'attardée qui nous sert d'auteure se reprenne un peu et écrive la suite, onegaishimasu !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite de cette histoire ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des personnages !

* * *

**I**

**L**e réveil sonna et un grognement se fit entendre alors qu'un bras musclé et nu sortit de la couverture. Une main s'abattit sur l'engin émettant cet insupportable son et puis le silence. Asato Tsuzuki s'assit dans le lit, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture.

(Moi : J'imagine trop le truc ! Tsuzuki en mode saucisson pas réveillé xD ok je sors…)

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre sur le mur à droite de son lit. Le soleil était levé. Ce souvenir avait refait surface quelques temps auparavant et le hantait chaque nuit depuis. Il n'avait jamais revu cet Itachi depuis que celui-ci lui avait donné la mort qu'il souhaitait. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas revu ? D'autres questions défilaient dans son esprit déjà bien fonctionnel à cette heure matinale. Il se leva, se vêtit après une bonne douche, mangea et se rendit au bureau où il était sûr de trouver son partenaire déjà au travail alors qu'il n'était que 8h du matin. Le brun eut un petit rire en imaginant la tête de ses collègues en le voyant arriver si tôt alors qu'il était habituellement toujours en retard. Le pire était qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès !

N'y pensant plus, Tsuzuki pénétra dans les locaux de l'Enma-Cho et se rendit dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son jeune partenaire blond. S'accoudant à la porte une fois qu'il l'eut refermé sans faire de bruit, le brun contempla son compagnon qui lisait tranquillement sur sa chaise, ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Tsuzuki laissa donc ses prunelles mauves glisser sur la silhouette de son partenaire. Chaque jour il se posait la même question lorsqu'il le regardait. Comment un tel ange pouvait avoir accepté d'être un Shinigami ? Sa silhouette androgyne sans paraitre féminine en plus de sa taille dû à son jeune âge donnait cette impression de fragilité. Sa chevelure blonde luisait doucement caressée par les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre et ses yeux. Ses splendides émeraudes que le brun aimait tant ! Parfois froide et acérée, assombries par la colère leur nuance devenait plus sombre. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, Asato avait remarqué que ces joyaux avaient tendance à s'adoucir lorsqu'il était prêt de lui… A moins que ce ne soit son imagination d'amoureux transi qui lui joue des tours.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à lire les rapports de nos anciennes missions, Hisoka ? Questionna-t-il avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Hisoka sursauta avant de reporter son regard surprit sur son partenaire. Depuis quand était-il là ? Et depuis quand Tsuzuki était-il en avance au boulot ?! Fronçant les sourcils de manière adorable selon le brun, Hisoka l'interrogea sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Tu es malade pour être tombé du lit pour être là aussitôt ?

Tsuzuki sourit franchement à cette question posée en toute innocence par son équipier. En un sens, l'adolescent n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas du genre à venir tôt au bureau d'habitude. Cependant… la silhouette furtive de son souvenir passa devant ses yeux. Cet homme le hantait. Pas de la même façon que ce satané médecin vêtu de blanc mais… Non ! Ce n'était pas la même chose ! Il secoua la tête et alla prendre place sur la chaise de son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit à son jeune partenaire aux yeux verts avant de lui répondre avec une légèreté qui pourtant ne trompa nullement son vis-à-vis.

\- Non, je vais très bien mais je te remercie de t'en faire pour moi, Hisoka. Je n'avais plus envie ce dormir alors je me suis levé, c'est tout.

_\- Ça sonne faux… _Songea le blond en sondant sans le vouloir, le cœur troublé de son partenaire. _Que me caches-tu Tsuzuki ? Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? _

Le cœur du blond se serra à cette pensée. Mais c'était vrai. Alors que le brun connaissait presque tout de lui, lui ne connaissait rien du plus âgé. Ce dernier ne parlait jamais de lui et même si il avait été proche de Tatsumi, ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui apprendre grand-chose sur le plus puissant d'entre eux. Seul Koné savait ce que le passé d'Asato renfermait. Tout comme le démon qui avait réussi à pendre momentanément possession du corps de Tsuzuki lors de la mission sous le signe de la Trille du Diable*.

Les heures passaient et leurs amis étaient chacun venu les saluer à sa manière. Tatsumi avait apporté une tarte aux pommes et s'était fait sauter au cou par Tsuzuki qui raffolait de ce met. Watari était venu montrer sa nouvelle invention… qui avait encre explosé sous les rires du brun et le sourire en coin d'Hisoka qui s'y attendait. L'ambiance resta bonne enfant comme si tous les soucis de chacun s'étaient soudainement évaporés. Tsuzuki se tendit brusquement, faisant sursauter son équiper lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise. Cette aura froide et sombre, oppressante. Vaguement, il en distinguait les couleurs comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cet hôpital. Noire striée de rouge. Son cœur battait la chamade et il serrait les poings de façon continue, ne les relâchant que peu. Imperceptiblement, ses jambes tremblaient. Depuis des décennies qu'il ne l'avait vu… Bien qu'il n'ait sans doute pas changé, Tsuzuki appréhendait cette rencontre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui lui avait donné cette mort qu'il avait tant désiré durant 8 ans… Toujours le même. Seule sa façon de se vêtir avait changé. Itachi portait à présent une veste de cuir noire ouverte sur son torse puissant dont les muscles visibles, saillaient, roulaient sous sa peau blafarde à l'image des dunes de sable du désert. Un pantalon de cuir soulignait ses jambes galbées et des rangers noirs également complétaient l'ensemble du vampire dont la longue chevelure argent cascadait sur ses larges épaules et le long de son dos. Prunelles argentés et améthystes se harponnèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

La tension qui émanait de leurs auras était incroyable ! Ces dernières semblèrent se reconnaitre alors que les deux hommes n'échangeaient pas un mot. Hisoka sentit une brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine mais cela ne venait pas de Tsuzuki… Ce dernier ne faisait même plus attention à lui, comme hypnotisé par cet homme qu'il devait sans doute connaitre. L'empathe se concentra ensuite sur le nouvel arrivant. L'homme ne semblait pas être un humain, aucune émotion ne s'gitait en lui. Vide. Silencieux. L'adolescent ne ressentait rien venant de l'argenté malgré son pouvoir très poussé. Le charisme qu'il dégageait cependant, l'effrayait. Il était aussi puissant que Tsuzuki lorsque ce dernier était sérieux mais la puissance du brun ne le faisait pas trembler de tous ses membres au point qu'il doive se tenir à la table afin de ne pas tomber.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, Tsuzuki…

La voix suave et rauque de l'homme faillit replonger le Shinigami brun dans ses plus lointains souvenirs et tressaillir le blond. Une étrange chaleur s'empara de tout son corps alors que ses lèvres étaient sèches. Asato passa sa langue sur ses dernières et s'efforça de reprendre contenance alors qu'Itachi restait impassible devant le trouble de son vis-à-vis. Il savait que Tsuzuki était troublé par sa présence mais quelque chose intriguait le vampire. Le cœur du brun semblait plus en paix que lorsqu'il avait croisé sa route pour la première fois, des années auparavant.

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps…

Asato lui fit un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur Hisoka. Ce dernier cessa de trembler lorsque ses prunelles vertes croisèrent les améthystes de son partenaire qui lui intima d'un geste de la main de venir près de lui. D'abord hésitant, le blond finit par se rendre auprès de son équipier qui passa tendrement un bras autour de ses frêles épaules, le rapprochant de lui autant qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Après un tendre regard rassurant envers l'adolescent, il regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Alors voilà pourquoi Asato était si serein…

\- Je te présente Kurosaki Hisoka, mon partenaire. Hisoka, Itachi Sakki, un vieil ami.

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même, Kurosaki-san.

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina légèrement et après avoir quelque peu détaillé l'adolescent de ses prunelles argentées, il leur annonça la raison de sa présence dans leur bureau.

\- Konoé veut nous voir, il a une mission à nous confier.

Tsuzuki relâcha Hisoka et ils suivirent le vampire dans le bureau du chef du département des Invocations. Mais ils ignoraient à quel genre d'affaire, ils allaient se frotter.

* * *

* Il s'agit de la seconde affaire de la série, épisode pour l'animé et il me semble qu'elle se trouve dans le tome 2 du manga.

Coin des persos Moi : *_fière de son chapitre_* Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Tsuzuki : *lit ce qu'elle vient d'écrire* Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous a encore trouvé ? On va avoir droit à quel style d'affaire, hein ?!

Moi : *_sourire sadique_* Tu verras, mon cher... Tu verras !

Itachi : *_hausse un sourcil_* Vu qu'elle lit Shiki en ce moment, je pense qu'elle va nous sortir un truc bien glauque...

Muraki : *_se ramène dont on ne sait où_* Serais-je de la partie ?

Tous sauf moi qui ricane dans mon coin : NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Muraki : *_va bouder_* Pas drôle...

Itachi : Bon, laissez des reviews histoire que notre folle dingue nous ponde la suite !

Moi : *_fusille Itachi du regard_* JE SUIS PAS UNE POULE !

Hisoka : N'importe quoi... -_-"


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici enfin la suite de cette fiction ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**II**

**N**otre trio pénétra dans le bureau de Konoé qui les accueillit avec un sourire avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. Tsuzuki et Hisoka obtempérèrent alors qu'Itachi e plaçait derrière le brun comme un bon protecteur de l'ombre. Konoé n'ignorait rien de ce qui liait ces deux-là mais il lui semblait que le vampire n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'affection envers le brun et celui-ci avait déjà son cœur de prit. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ce genre de choses. Il perdit son sourire en posant le dossier pour lequel il les avait convoqué tous les trois.

Tsuzuki s'en empara et ouvrit la pochette. Les photographies qu'elle contenait le fit froncer les sourcils. Divers cadavres dont différents membres avaient été arrachés. Seulement, ce n'était jamais la même partie du corps qui était retirée. Sur l'une des photos, l'homme ne possédait plus la part intime de son corps. Sur une autre, une femme cette fois, n'avait plus de jambes. Les crimes étaient sanglants et sans aucune logique apparente. Itachi qui ne s'était pas privé de regarder par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Seul un être humain pouvait commettre un tel forfait. Par conséquent, seul un monstre pouvait l'arrêter.

Hisoka se sentait mal. La colère de son partenaire lui lacérait le cœur de part en part, lui donnant envie de vomir. Bien que le visage du brun ne montrait rien, ses émotions étaient violentes et bouillonnaient douloureusement. Lorsqu'il lut à son tour le dossier, des flashes lui revinrent, le faisant frissonner. Si Muraki était derrière tout ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale. Le médecin allait se faire un plaisir de le torturer psychologiquement autant que physiquement s'il en avait l'occasion.

\- Est-ce lui ?

\- Non. Répondit Konoé avec un solide aplomb sachant de qui Tsuzuki voulait parler. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, heureusement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous devons prendre ce meurtrier à la légère.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, les âmes des cadavres ne sont pas apparues dans le Kiseiki. Intervient pour la première Itachi depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans la pièce de sa voix grave.

\- C'est ça, Itachi. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Les victimes de ce médecin non plus n'étaient pas arrivées au Kiseiki, nous avons peut-être affaire à un imitateur… Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est qu'une supposition…

\- Pourtant très tentante.

\- Effectivement, Tsuzuki…

\- Nous n'écarterons pas cette possibilité, chef. Affirma le brun aux prunelles améthyste sans quitter son supérieur de ces dernières fixées sur le visage vieillit de Konoé.

Le dit chef frissonna. Le regard du brun rappelait trop celle d'une bête sauvage. La flamme de la férocité brillait dans ses iris mauves. Son aura débordait, froide et violente.

\- Bien. Dit Konoé en se reprenant difficilement. Vous partez pour Okinawa.

Le trio prit congé. Itachi disparu comme il était venu tandis que nos deux héros allèrent se préparer avant de quitter l'Enma-Cho.

_Le sang coulait à flot alors que la jeune femme rendait son dernier soupir. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, sans vie. Le froid de la nuit accélérant la rigidification du cadavre. La silhouette noire ricana, laissant un message à destination des Anges de la Mort qui-il le savait- allaient venir. Nul ne pourrait l'arrêter, pourtant. Sa besogne n'était pas encore terminée. Et lorsque le serait, enfin, il l'aurait ! _

**Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas.**

**Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait !**

**Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas !**

**Loup, y es-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?**

**Je mets mon caleçon/culotte. **

**Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas.**

**Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait !**

**Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas !**

**Loup, y es-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?**

**Je mets mon pantalon.**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*boude*_ ...

Tsuzuki : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hisoka : Elle boude parce qu'elle a pas de reviews sur cette fiction et elle veut plus écrire la suite.

Tsuzuki : _*supplie l'auteure à genoux*_ AH NAAAAAOOOOOOOOON ! Pitié mets la suite !

Moi : Non.

Tsuzuki : _*yeux de chibi tout mignon*_ S'il te plait ! Je veux savoir la suite, moi ! Ma Tsuki adorée !

Hisoka : Là, il est pas le seul à vouloir savoir. Pour une fois qu'on veut que tu nous fasse une suite.

Moi : _*cède finalement car elle peut pas leur refuser*_ Ok.

Itachi : Bon, mettez des reviews si vous voulez la suite, s'il vous plait !


End file.
